Side-story To Min Yoongi, Genius
by feearch
Summary: Banyak hal yang kulewati akibat terlalu terlena akan atmosfer memilik teman untuk yang pertama kali, hingga sampai saat ini eksistensi lelaki itu menjadi mimpi buruk yang paling kunantikan setiap waktu. Minyoon/Yoonmin.


**Side-story To Min Yoongi, Genius**

 **© feearch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **Warn: OOC, Yoongi's POV, hope you like it.**

 **[SIDE-STORY TO MIN YOONGI, GENIUS]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Satu hari setelah kepergian ibu, hak asuhku jatuh kepada satu-satunya kerabat yang kutahu, paman dan bibiku.

Bukannya aku tak suka tinggal satu atap dengan mereka, hanya saja selama masa berdukaku atas kematian ibu, mereka selalu melarangku menangisi kepergiannya yang sudah lalu. Katanya, mereka menampungku bukan untuk bersedih sepanjang hari. Mereka mengancam akan mengirimku ke panti sosial jika saja aku terus-terusan mengeluh tentang wanita itu. Karenanya, di hadapan mereka atau siapa saja aku selalu menahan dukaku yang berlarut dan tak punya tempat berteduh untuk dimuntahkan pada waktu-waktu dini hari ketika seluruh penghuni rumah telah terlelap.

Berbicara tentang ibu, ia adalah pribadi yang keras namun penyayang dalam sekali waktu, hidupnya dipenuhi dengan kutipan-kutipan patriotik guna semangat hari esok. Ia mengasuhku seorang diri di tengah tekanan sosial dan krisis moneter keluarga tanpa pendamping hidup atau kehadiran orang tua. Akibat tingkah binalnya di usia sembilan belas, ibu mengandungku di luar nikah. Hal ini membuat namanya dicoret dalam silsilah keluarga, lelaki yang menghamilinya pun ikut pergi tak bertanggung jawab.

Tidak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, aku tak punya ayah yang akan duduk tenang di waktu-waktu bersantai bersama keluarga atau kunjungan kerabat akhir pekan. Tak ada aroma teh berdamping remah biskuit atau gurauan ringan di hari Minggu pagi, waktu-waktu lengang seperti ini hanya diisi oleh sambungan telepon ibu yang hendak meminjam uang untuk biaya sekolahku dan aktivitas kerjanya yang serabutan. Melihatnya yang menyedihkan seperti itu aku turut prihatin, ibu pun juga seringkali merasa bersalah ketika dirasanya aku yang semakin hari semakin bungkam. Ia pikir aku kecewa terhadapnya karena tak mampu menyediakan hidup yang lebih terjamin atau kasih antar famili tiap penghujung minggu. Namun ia keliru. Diamku timbul bukan karena kekecewaanku atas dirinya, hanya saja aku tak punya teman untuk berbicara banyak yang memungkinkanku berpikir tutup mulut adalah opsi terbaik dalam hidup.

Baru beberapa tahun mengenyam bangku sekolah dasar, aku terpaksa harus berhenti dikarenakan kebutuhan finansial yang tiap hari berangsur meningkat dan tak terkendali. Ibu tak lagi mampu meminjam uang kepada kenalannya di luar sana dan harus melunasi hutang-hutangnya, akhirnya dengan berat hati ia memutus pendidikanku.

Di masa-masa seperti ini, seringkali kudapati ibu menangis sendiri di malam hari. Senandikanya berkisah pilu di tengah lilin-lilin dapur mengenai keluhan hati karena merasa dirinya telah gagal sebagai orang tua. Untuk menenangkannya, aku selalu mendekap punggung rentanya dan berkata jika aku baik-baik saja asalkan ia tetap bersamaku. Enggan melihatnya bersedih dari waktu ke waktu, kuputuskan untuk ikut membantu ekonomi rumah dengan berjualan kue beras di pasar.

Lalu ketika usiaku menginjak lima belas tahun, ibu meninggal dunia akibat hidupnya didera banyak beban. Kesedihan warga sekitar yang membantu proses pemakamannya hanya berlangsung selama satu pekan, dan kuyakin sebagian besar di antara wajah menekuk mereka hanyalah sandiwara prihatin tak berkesan. Sama sepertiku, ibu tak punya relasi baik dengan warga sekitar selain hubungan antar tetangga karena dikucilkan.

Awalnya kupikir kepergian ibu adalah hal terburuk dalam roman masa mudaku, nyatanya asuhan paman dan bibi adalah perihal lain yang harus kutanggung dengan hati lapang. Tanpa peduli aku ini masih kerabat dekatnya, mereka tak menyukaiku sepenuh hati. Mereka bilang, aku sama bodohnya dengan ibu. Aku pun juga ingin membela diri jika saja mereka salah, ibu sama sekali bukan orang bodoh. Ia justru nomina yang paling kukagumi. Namun tentu saja hal itu tak bisa kulakukan cuma-cuma, pukulan paman atau makian bibi adalah kompensasi yang tak mungkin bersanding begitu saja dengan pembelaanku yang tak lekas dipeduli oleh keduanya.

Tak hanya tindak-tindak kasar paman dan bibi, anak-anak di sekitar blok perumahan pun turut tak nyaman dengan kehadiranku. Aku tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan mereka yang kelewat sering meneriakiku, tingkah seperti itu mungkin saja juga didorong atas titah orang tua mereka yang tak ingin anaknya punya hubungan baik denganku. Dahulu ketika aku masih sangat belia, mungkin aku akan bersedih dan diam-diam menangis di dalam kamar. Namun seiring usiaku yang berangsur matang, hal ini telah membuatku mahfum.

Di rumah, paman dan bibi tak ingin aku bermalas-malasan, mereka memintaku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Kuturuti mereka tanpa mengeluh karena dilandasi dua faktor; hal ini merupakan tanda terima kasihku atas mereka yang masih bersedia menampungku, dan tak ayal dikarenakan aku tak punya nyali yang cukup besar untuk menentang paman yang seorang perwira polisi jika aku menolak instruksi mereka dan justru nekat menempatkannya dalam mode buruk.

Terhitung hampir dua tahun aku bertahan dalam tekanan tak menyenangkan seperti itu. Di tiap malam atau waktu-waktuku berjualan di pasar seringkali kudamba ibu bangkit dari kubur serta kuharapkan abunya mampu mewujud sosok wanita tangguh itu. Menyeramkan memang, namun kesepian yang menderaku jauh lebih tak memuaskan.

Seorang paman kepala tiga yang mempekerjakanku menjual kue beras pun seringkali tak suka jika aku terus-terusan melamun. Awalnya ia membiarkanku, namun semakin hari ia jengah sehingga ia memberhentikanku. Aku bersedih, bekerja menjual kue beras adalah salah satu pelarian paling berarti untukku menghindari tingkah abusif paman dan bibi yang terus menerus murka terhadapku dengan atau tanpa alasan.

Hingga suatu hari, bibi Kim menawariku bekerja kepadanya dengan mengirimkan pesanan susu sapi perah ke rumah-rumah tetangga. Aku senang tak kepalang. Patron-patron kegembiraan membayangiku sepanjang waktu seperti kalimat halo secerah langit hari Sabtu. Paman dan bibi berpikir aku gila akibat aku yang tersenyum sangat lebar ketika akan berpamitan untuk pergi bekerja.

Lalu di hari ke sekian di pukul tujuh pagi, untuk pertama kalinya aku berbincang dengan Jimin yang bertempat tinggal di sebelah rumah paman dan bibiku. Tidak ada kalimat penting saat itu selain kukatakan jika saja ibunya memesan susu kemarin malam, namun sosoknya di hadapanku lekas menyamankan kalbu.

Itu pertemuan pertamaku dengan warga sekitar yang paling berarti. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang akan memberikan respon apatis ketika mendapati bahwa aku yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka sembari mengantarkan pesanan susu, kilatan di mata Jimin membuatku merasa berbeda dan tentram dalam detik-detik yang kuhabiskan di hadapannya.

Pagi itu, untuk yang pertama kalinya kurasakan kehangatan layaknya kehadiran ibu kembali datang.

.

.

Aku tak tahu jika saja pertemuan pertama kami mampu menggiringku ke pertemuan-pertemuan yang lain. Tak hanya satu waktu Jimin memesan susu, dan dalam dua minggu ia telah menjadi pelanggan tetap tak terlengserkan. Alhasil, bibi Kim pun gencar memuji kinerja kerjaku yang memuaskan.

Aku senang tak kepalang, kedatanganku di pagi hari untuk mengantarkan pesanan susunya pun selalu disambut dengan cerah olehnya. Ia akan menyapaku atau melambai dari arah yang jauh dan bertanya kabar serta turut mendoakan hari-hariku. Akibat pengalaman berkawanku yang sangat minim, seringkali kutemukan diriku yang terlihat bodoh di depannya dan hanya diam tanpa memberikan balasan yang cukup berarti. Melihat reaksiku yang terus-terusan sengap dan hanya menjawab satu patah dua patah kata, Jimin tak pernah bosan menyambutku dengan tangan terbuka.

Nyatanya, hal ini tidak sepenuhnya baik untukku. Ia yang berkehidupan sentosa acapkali membuatku minder. Menyadari tingkahnya yang terus-terusan ingin berbaik hati kepadaku menjadikanku memandang diriku sendiri sebagai manusia yang menyedihkan. Apakah tingkahnya hanyalah bentuk rasa simpati? Apakah hal ini dilakukannya sekedar untuk mempermalukanku layaknya teman sejawatnya yang lain? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini tak pernah usai membayangiku setiap hari. Pagi, siang, malam.

Setelah fase gulana itu terlewati, kuyakini diri jika memang benar adanya sikap yang Jimin terapkan murni timbul dari dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Ia tak mencoba mengasihaniku, ia tak ingin berpura-pura apalagi mempermainkanku. Tanpa persetujuannya lebih dulu, kupastikan ia adalah teman pertamaku.

Melihat kebaikan hatinya yang semakin hari semakin menenangkan, aku mulai berpikir apa aku cukup pantas bergaul dengannya. Aku tak seperti kawan bermainnya yang mampu tertawa lepas tanpa peduli kerabat yang menanti di rumah dengan tongkat kayu siap pukul. Memar yang jelas tercetak di sudut pipi atau lenganku atau tempat-tempat tak terjangkau mata selayaknya bilik lain koin yang bersanding dengan fisiknya yang bugar, pipinya yang penuh seakan mengejekku yang malnutrisi, senyum adidayanya membuatku iri. Aku ingin bahagia selepas itu dan bukan dengan tangis diam-diam di tengah malam.

Tenggelam dalam pikiran, kubayangkan arogansi paman dan bibi yang berteriak penuh cemooh di depan wajah. Kata mereka, anak sepertiku tak pantas punya teman.

Tak hanya itu, lebih dari satu dua kali kutemukan ibunya yang mengintip dari balik pintu rumah ketika Jimin sedang berbincang denganku. Adakala wanita itu mengernyit tak suka namun hanya berbalik pergi dan tak punya nyali untuk datang menggubris. Di saat-saat seperti itu, kurasakan ketidaknyamanan yang meraja sampai kubu-kubu jari kaki. Sedetik setelahnya, demi melihat senyum Jimin yang canggung namun lembut, aku ikut merekah.

Selepas pergi dari hadapannya, terbayang jelas olehku sosok ibu yang berbisik menenangkan. Hangat tapi tak solid, menghancurkan penuh imaji paman dan bibi di kepala.

"Setidaknya, sekarang kau punya teman."

Ibu tersenyum dalam ingatan, mistik namun kalimatnya membuatku sadar, anak sepertiku masih pantas berbahagia.

.

.

Sembilan Maret, ketika usiaku mencapai tujuh belas tahun, pagi-pagi sekali aku terbangun untuk sekedar menjumpa wajah ibu di pigura di atas nakas kamar. Lekuk wajah artifisialnya secara tak langsung mengucapkan kalimat selamat ulang tahun untukku. Sejak tak ada lagi ibu yang setidaknya dulu akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun satu menit setelah pergantian hari, kepergiannya membawa serta kalimat-kalimat selamat di tanggal kelahiranku.

Mengingat hari itu aku lahir baru, hampir sehari penuh temperamen paman dan bibi meningkat naik dari frekuensi normal. Tak ada sapaan haru atau semacamnya, mereka memarahiku karena lamban membuat sarapan, bibi juga menampar pipiku akibat aku yang tak kunjung mengisi bak mandi untuk suaminya yang akan pergi bertugas. Melihat istrinya yang murka, paman ikut marah tak tentu arah. Dipukulnya pundakku ketika akan pergi mengantar susu, aku meringis sakit sepanjang perjalanan mengayuh sepeda.

Kunjungan ke kediaman Jimin sembari menenteng pesanan susunya adalah hal terbaik yang terjadi hari itu. Lambaian tangan berdamping senyum cerahnya dari mulut gerbang pekarangan rumah seperti pelangi penghujung sore gerimis, merekahkanku dan seketika perih di sekitar pipi ataupun punggung lenyap seiring jarak kami yang hanya berbatas sepeda dengan keranjang berisi botol-botol susu sapi perah.

Ia berdiri di hadapan, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun tanpa aba-aba, mendengarnya aku bersuka cita. Belum surut atmosfer ria yang didatangkannya, ia memberiku sesuatu. Jimin memberiku hadiah. Bukan sesuatu yang mewah, aku dibuat terharu dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ia memberiku buku teks Bahasa Inggris yang hilang dua lembar di sentral halaman, beberapa di antaranya pun tercoret tulisan-tulisan korban waktu yang membosankan. Hadiah buku teks darinya sedikit mengobatkan kerinduanku akan sekolah.

Jimin tak tahu jika yang dilakukannya merupakan hal yang sangat berarti untukku. Kedatangan lelaki itu menyusun ulang kalimat-kalimat haru tentang kelahiranku yang dibawa pergi sepeninggalan ibu. Hari itu, aku pulang dengan membungkuk salam sejadi-jadinya. Ia mungkin menganggapku aneh, tapi tak apa, bentuk rasa terima kasihku atas sikapnya yang dermawan tak cukup menyaingi kegembiraan yang menggenang di dalam benakku.

Sejak hari itu, aku tak pernah melepaskan buku teks pemberiannya dari genggaman di waktu-waktu luang. Kubawa kemana-mana, kubaca tanpa melewatkan satu kata. Ia menjadi peneman paling ampuh untuk menanggulangi kesendirianku ketika sedang tak berjumpa dengan empunya yang terdahulu. Aku tak peduli jika saja aku terlampau bodoh untuk memahami kalimat-kalimat ganjil di sana, wajah Jimin yang membayang seiring satu silabel memberiku kepahaman yang tak terhingga. Citranya yang muncul dalam pikiran ikut mendatangkan koloni kupu-kupu maya di perut, membuatku keram dan berbahagia dalam sekali waktu.

Di bulan berikutnya, Jimin memberikanku obat antiseptik. Datang tanpa hujan tanpa badai, ia tahu aku sangat butuh itu. Atas komandonya, kusimpan obat itu di sudut ventilasi jendela. Paman dan bibi tak akan menemukannya dengan mudah, karena bilamana itu terjadi, mereka akan sangat murka. Hari itu sebelum aku pamit pulang, kulihat ibunya kembali melirik dari sisi pintu yang tertutup.

Dua bulan setelahnya, ia lagi-lagi memberikanku sesuatu. Kaus kaki yang dibelinya di pasar swalayan menghangatkanku di malam-malam biru atau waktu pancaroba menuju gelap. Namun kembali sikap baiknya membuatku tak enak hati. Aku tak punya sesuatu yang bernilai besar sebagai bentuk timbal balik. Tanpa perlu bercuap-cuap banyak, Jimin memahami keengganan yang timbul dari diriku. Ia bilang, ia hanya ingin berteman denganku.

Sampai berminggu-minggu aku tak henti memikirkan hal itu. Tanpa sentuhan istimewa, ia memproklamirkan kami yang kini merupakan teman mutual.

.

.

Hingga suatu hari, kupikir kedekatanku dengan Jimin mengikis sedemikian rupa dalam satu malam yang sendu.

Hari itu paman dan bibi menyuruhku tidur di teras rumah. Tak diperbolehkan membawa selimut atau bantal, aku kedinginan sepanjang malam. Mereka marah besar di waktu makan malam, secara tak sengaja aku menumpahkan jus tomat ke bawah lantai. Paman yang sedang mengunyah ikan tuna harus tersedak akibat cairan merah keruh yang ikut mengotori kakinya. Bibi yang sangat khawatir melihat wajah paman yang memerah akibat pangan yang langsung tertelan tanpa penetrasi di mulut nyatanya jauh lebih marah. Dipukulnya sudut bibirku hingga robek sedikit, ia memaki dan menarikku keluar rumah.

Awalnya kupikir malam itu terbuka setitik cerah keberuntungan untukku yang mampu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah ketika paman dan bibi telah memasuki kamar mereka, mengendap-endap seperti infiltran kondang demi mengambil buku teks, obat antiseptik, beserta kaus kaki yang pernah diberikan Jimin kepadaku. Namun setelahnya, teriakan wanita di rumah sebelah memberikan linu yang menjadi-jadi.

Sejujurnya aku tak begitu mendengar jelas geraman wanita itu dan aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di kediaman Jimin, tapi kalimat mengenai anak pelacur itu benar-benar menggores hatiku. Aku tahu, belum tentu yang dimaksudnya itu aku, namun mencoba mengelak adalah tindakan yang lebih tak bermutu. Tanpa perlu penjelasan gamblang, aku sudah tahu serta tatapan tidak sukanya tiap kali aku menemui Jimin menjadi penegas, aku adalah salah satu penyebab keributan yang terjadi di sana.

Aku ingin menangis tapi kutahan, takut membangunkan paman dan bibi di dalam. Orang yang menyebut ibuku pelacur tentu terjadi tak cuma satu kali, hanya saja ketika kata-kata itu datang langsung dari penghuni rumah teman pertamaku rasanya tak sama dengan yang lain. Aku ingin berteriak marah, kecewa, dan tak terima. Namun tak bisa, senyum lembut Jimin di benakku enggan pergi dan terus-terusan membuatku menciut dari detik ke detik.

Ada dingin yang mendera entah dari mana, bahkan kaus kaki ataupun buku teks Bahasa Inggris pemberian lelaki itu yang kulampirkan di atas paha tak mampu mengusirnya begitu saja. Sembari mengoleskan obat antiseptik di sekitar bibir, kulirik jendela kamar Jimin. Kunanti wajahnya menampakkan diri di sana dan kembali tersenyum menenangkan lalu berkata jika apa yang baru saja kudengar adalah kepalsuan belaka.

Kutundukkan kepala ketika dirasa ia tak jua datang, sedetik setelahnya kulihat tirai jendela kamarnya terbuka. Jimin di sana, dari balik jendela melihat pekarangan rumahku dengan wajah yang tremor. Kucari matanya untuk kutemukkan kehangatan di tengah malam dingin, namun ia tak membalas. Tirai jendelanya tertutup tak lama kemudian, setelahnya ia mematikan lampu.

Melihatnya yang enggan menatapku, aku terdiam. Stagnan di satu titik depan pintu rumah dengan paman dan bibi yang telah terlelap nyaman di kamar mereka. Kudekap buku teks pemberian Jimin dan meringkuk mencoba tertidur. Raungan ibunya tentangku masih membekas jelas di kepala. Tanpa bisa kutahan, aku menangis di tengah gelap malam.

Kubayangkan diriku terlelap di pangkuan ibu, wanita itu mengusap rambutku pelan. Sosok imajinernya menenangkan dan tanpa malu aku bercurah.

"Aku tak punya teman lagi, ia sudah pergi."

.

.

Pukul setengah enam pagi aku terbangun, mataku bengkak akibat menangis sepanjang malam. Paman dan bibi telah membukakan pintu sedari tadi dan memperbolehkanku masuk ke dalam. Sembari menyiapkan sarapan, bibi bertanya ada apa dengan mataku. Kukatakan aku terkena kutu kasur dan ia mendengus geli. Aku bahkan tidak tidur di kasur, bibi jelas tahu aku berbohong.

Pukul tujuh pagi kurang lima menit, setelah selesai sarapan di dekat almari dapur, aku pamit pergi bekerja. Hidungku tersumbat sedikit lendir dan mataku masih bengkak memerah, paman dari belakang bahuku berlalu dan mengkritik wajahku yang seperti tomat rebus, aku diam dan tak berpikir itu lucu. Baru satu langkah keluar rumah, kulihat seorang wanita berdiri di depan pintu gerbang. Itu ibu Jimin.

Aku membungkuk ke arahnya, ia melewatiku begitu saja, enggan menatapku barang satu kali lirikan. Wanita itu memencet bel rumah, bibi yang membukakan pintunya dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Aku sama enggannya dengan wanita itu. Tak mau perkataannya semalam yang sempat kudengar terulang lagi, aku berlari keluar rumah mendatangi kediaman bibi Kim untuk mengambil sepeda dan mengantar pesanan susu.

Hari itu aku kecewa, bibi Kim memberitahuku kalau saja Jimin tak memesan susu lagi. Bersamaan dengan kayuhan sepedaku yang berat, kukunjungi rumah-rumah tetangga terkecuali Jimin. Melewati taman, kulihat ia di sana, berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka tertawa bahagia, lalu kupikir aku terlalu bodoh untuk yakin ia yang pernah menjadi teman terbaikku.

.

.

Di hari-hari berikutnya, aku semakin kesepian. Tak ada kontak verbal, Jimin menjauhiku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jika aku tidak keliru, bibi juga ikut menjaga jarak denganku. Ia tak lagi memukul pipi atau lenganku, dirasakan makiannya yang semakin keras dari waktu ke waktu. Di saat hasrat untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukulku tak tercapai, ia akan meminta bantuan paman. Kalau aku harus memilih, tentu saja pukulan bibi jauh lebih baik untukku.

Hanya bibi Kim satu-satunya yang menjadi penangkalku akan hari-hari sepi. Ia wanita tua baik hati namun tipikal pendiam dan tak banyak komentar, pembicaraan kami pun hanya seputar alamat-alamat rumah yang harus kudatangi.

Di lain hari, kuberanikan diri melintas di hadapan Jimin. Ia tak pernah sendirian, selalu berkumpul bersama teman sekawannya yang tak henti tertawa. Esoknya aku menjadi jauh lebih berani lagi, sembari menggenggam buku teks pemberian lelaki itu, aku duduk di taman tidak jauh dari tempatnya berkumpul. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya, berharap ia menyadari kehadiranku dan datang menghampiri. Lalu di satu waktu, ia mulai bertindak di luar batas.

Saat itu salah satu temannya berceletuk tiba-tiba menyebut namaku, dan Jimin mengulanginya jauh lebih lantang.

"Min Yoongi memang bodoh."

Mendengar perkatannya, seluruh temannya bersorak senang. Mereka tahu aku berdiri tak jauh dan mampu dengan jelas mendengarnya. Kutatap Jimin setelah ia mengucapkan kalimatnya, aku pergi setelah ia yang tak lekas membalas tatapanku.

Setibanya aku di rumah, tangisku tak terbendung mendekap lutut di sudut kamar.

.

.

Aku tak ingin membenci Jimin begitu saja setelah mengingat tingkah baiknya di hari-hari yang lalu. Kujadikan hal itu sebagai pegangan mutlak terhadap sikap acuh tak acuhnya dengan kehadiranku kini. Aku pun semakin nafsu memandangi tirai jendela kamarnya atau di saat ia keluar gerbang rumah, berharap ia akan terganggu dan akhirnya menyerah. Tapi nihil, pertahanan jaraknya denganku jauh lebih kuat dari yang kubayangkan.

Hingga suatu hari, bibi menemukan obat antiseptik pemberian Jimin yang kusimpan di sudut ventilasi jendela. Ia sangat marah dan menuduhku mencuri. Ditariknya aku ke pekarangan rumah, lalu paman memukuliku.

Amarahnya tak separah bibi namun tetap membuat ricuh. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintasi trotoar jalan memandangiku simpati namun setelahnya mengkeret ketika paman menangkap basah mereka sedang memberi belas kasih.

Saat itu aku tak peduli dengan orang-orang itu ataupun dengan pukulan-pukulan paman yang tetap terasa ngilu, tatapan Jimin dari lubang tirai jendela kamarnya menyita atensiku sepenuhnya. Kenyataan ia yang tidak datang menolongku membuatku kecewa, aku patah hati.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah aksi kasar paman yang secara terang-terangan di pekarangan rumah, pembicaraan besar-besaran menyebar ke seluruh komplek perumahan. Topik bombastis soal diriku yang menggoda Jimin membuatku bingung setengah mati. Aku tak tahu betul apa maksudnya itu, aku tak mencoba menggodanya. Ia yang berbaik hati kepadaku lebih dulu, kami hanya mencoba berteman. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Akibatnya, hampir seluruh tetangga di blok perumahan tak suka kepadaku. Jauh lebih parah dari dulu, bahkan aku mulai marah ketika mereka membangkitkan gunjingan mengenai ibu. Mereka bilang, ibu bukan orang baik sehingga anaknya tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, begitu katanya. Mulut-mulut yang membicarakanku dari satu pihak ke pihak lain bukanlah masalah yang cukup besar, namun menilai sosok yang telah tiada dengan sebelah mata jauh lebih tak beradab, terlebih jika itu ibuku.

Aku bersedih, bibi Kim ikut waspada denganku. Ia memecatku dengan halus, wanita itu bilang ia punya seorang anak laki-laki dan tak ingin anaknya bernasib sama dengan Jimin. Di hari terakhir pertemuan kami, bibi Kim mengecup keningku. Aku membela diri dengan berkata kalau saja aku sama sekali tidak menggoda siapapun, wanita itu tak lekas percaya.

Paman dan bibi pun tak jauh lebih baik. Dikarenakan banyak orang yang menunjuk rumah mereka lalu berbincang tanpa tahu malu, mereka mengunciku di kamar seorang diri. Aku tidak suka beraktivitas banyak, hanya saja berdiam diri terkunci di kamar bukanlah sesuatu yang kudambakan dalam hidup terlebih jika mereka mulai turut menghina ibuku. Aku rindu anak lelaki di rumah sebelah yang pernah menyatakan diri ingin menjadi temanku, aku rindu euforia keberadaannya yang menenangkan. Tanpa bisa kuantisipasi, Jimin datang hampir di tiap malam aku bermimpi.

Selama hampir dua pekan, aku menangis sendirian di atas kasur atau sudut-sudut ruang. Dari jendela, kulihat Jimin yang berjalan lesu sedemikian rupa. Bahunya yang merosot jatuh sama sekali tak membuatku senang, aku suka dirinya yang terlihat bergembira sepanjang waktu. Berbeda dengannya, ibunya justru menjadi bentuk kontradiksi tersendiri. Menyadari aku yang hanya mampu memandang dari jendela kamar, wanita itu terlihat senang.

Kupikir berulang-ulang gunjingan orang tentang diriku yang mencoba menggoda Jimin hingga kepalaku mati rasa akibat kebingungan. Kami hanya berteman, dan tak pernah lebih dari itu. Ia teman pertamaku dan kupikir akan selamanya seperti itu, entah nantinya aku akan keliru atau tidak. Hingga suatu hari, di tengah malam bibi mendatangi kamarku. Ia membuka pintu dan kudapati matanya sembab. Ini kali pertamaku melihatnya menangis.

Malam itu bibi bercerita, pernah satu kali ibu Jimin mengunjunginya. Wanita itu bilang, aku membuat anaknya menjadi tidak normal. Hanya kepada bibi wanita itu bercerita dengan jujur, katanya Jimin menyukaiku. Pesanan-pesanan susunya tak berarti banyak selain untuk menemuiku. Wanita itu tak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa Jimin menaruh atensi kepadaku dengan proporsi yang istimewa dari teman-temannya yang lain. Sebagai jalan pintas agar Jimin enggan bersitatap denganku, ia memilih alternatif menyebarkan dergama yang berlebihan ke satu pihak ke pihak lain.

Bibi tidak mau menceritakan perkataan wanita itu kepada siapapun, ia menyimpan informasi itu seorang diri bahkan dari suaminya, ia malu. Menampung anak sepertiku yang mampu membuat lelaki lain menjadi seorang homoseks adalah hal yang sangat memalukan baginya. Hingga kini ia tahu keputusannya sama sekali bukan hal yang bijak dan justru berbalik arah menjadi rival yang mempermalukan kediamannya secara diam-diam. Penyesalannya membuah tangis hampir di tiap malam. Aku tahu ia bukan bersedih untukku, ia hanya tak suka aku yang membuat malu keluarganya.

Mendengar penuturannya, aku pun terkejut. Kini aku tahu sikap Jimin yang di luar kendali nyatanya dikarenakan ibunya yang tak suka ia jatuh hati kepadaku. Keributan di rumahnya malam itu pun sepenuhnya terjadi karenaku. Setelah bibi selesai bercerita, kami sama-sama diam. Sebelum keluar dari kamarku, ia mengatakan besok ia tak akan mengunciku lagi.

Selepas kepergiannya, lagi-lagi aku menangis di dalam kamar. Fakta mengenai Jimin yang menyukaiku menghantamku keras-keras, membuat kepalaku pening kembali. Meringkuk di atas kasur, aku menyadari sesuatu dan bergumam seorang diri.

"Jimin, aku juga menyukaimu."

.

.

Aku tahu, ini minggu ketiga setelah pembicaraan tentangku menyebar. Paman mengikuti jejak bibi yang telah sadari dulu menjaga jarak denganku, kali terakhir bibi bercerita kepadaku adalah momen terakhir mereka menyadari keberadaanku.

Sembari menyiram tanaman, aku sesenggukan. Tangis bekas semalam enggan hilang sampai sekarang. Lalu kulihat Jimin melintas, ia juga turut memandangku. Mulutku terbuka ingin membela diri tatkala ingatan tentang dirinya yang menyebutku bodoh ikut melintas. Lalu kututup rapat mulutku ketika kusadari kami yang sama-sama jatuh hati tapi tak bisa saling melengkapi, ia berbalik pergi menjauh.

Cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah, aku membuka-buka buku teks Bahasa Inggris di atas kabinet kamar dengan gelagapan. Kubaca sederet kalimat lantang-lantang, setengah tahu artinya setengah berpura-pura tahu.

" _I'm not a fool. Genius, Min Yoongi, Genius._ "

.

.

Dahulu semasa hidupnya, ibu tak pernah mengingatkanku jika saja jatuh cinta bisa jadi semenyakitkan ini. Ia pun tak sempat tahu aku akan menaruh minat tidak dengan gadis-gadis berdada besar atau wajah porselen bersurai coklat kemerahan. Aku jatuh hati dengan teman pertamaku sendiri yang juga menyukaiku.

Aku pun telat menyadari kenyamanan yang timbul akibat keberadaan Jimin di dekatku lebih dari sekedar kawan. Ia menyentuh titik sepi di dalam hatiku untuk ditumbuhi bunga-bunga tak kasat mata. Banyak hal yang kulewati akibat terlalu terlena akan atmosfer memilik teman untuk yang pertama kali, hingga sampai saat ini eksistensi lelaki itu menjadi mimpi buruk yang paling kunantikan setiap waktu.

Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih parah, ibu yang ditinggal lelaki yang menghamilinya seorang diri atau aku yang digunjingi sana-sini akibat rasa suka sesama jenis.

Hampir sepanjang hari kuputar ulang momentum-momentum bersahaja bersama Jimin di masa lampau, kudekap segala barang-barang pemberiannya dengan kerinduan yang tak terhingga. Kutatapi pintu rumah atau tirai jendela kamarnya untuk berharap lelaki itu masih sudi bersinggung pandang denganku. Hingga suatu hari, seseorang mencuri perhatianku di petang yang mendadak keruh.

Ia lelaki bergaya perlente di usia kepala empat, wajahnya tegas namun melembut ketika menghadapku. Di kali pertama kedatangannya, ia mengenalkan diri sebagai ayahku.

Paman dan bibi terkejut bukan main atas kedatangan ayah yang tanpa kabar atau sekedar kiriman telegram. Mereka jauh lebih tercekat tatkala ayah berkata ingin membawaku pergi bersamanya. Paman dan bibi bersenang hati, namun tidak denganku. Aku sedikit tak terima akan kedatangannya yang begitu saja bahkan setelah tujuh belas tahun ia menelantarkanku dan membuat ibu merana sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Jika saja ia datang lebih awal dari ini, mungkin kehadirannya akan kusambut dengan hangat dan tangis berderai haru. Mungkin ibu masih berdiri di sampingku dan kami menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Mungkin hidupku tak akan jadi semenyedihkan ini.

Tanpa bertanya kemana saja ia selama ini, aku menolak tawarannya untuk pergi bersama. Bukan berarti aku lebih memilih tinggal satu atap dengan paman dan bibi, hanya saja langsung menyerahkan diri di pertemuan pertama kami nyatanya tak mampu menyembuhkan luka yang pernah disediakannya atas ketidak bertanggung jawaban lelaki itu. Ayah perlu tahu, duka-dukaku tak cuma satu atau sepuluh.

Hari itu ayah menerima keputusanku dengan lapang dada, namun aksinya tak berhenti hanya di sana. Ia menyerahkan nomor pribadinya agar aku mampu mengontaknya jika pilihanku di satu waktu akan berubah. Ia berjalan keluar rumah setelah pamit kepada paman dan bibi serta memelukku erat. Di teras rumah, kupandangi kepergiannya yang melintasi rumah sebelah dengan mata berpeluh. Aku tahu, aku baru saja menyesali sesuatu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku meminta izin pada paman dan bibi agar dipersilahkan menggunakan telepon rumah. Mereka mempersilahkanku dengan hati meletup-letup bahagia, keduanya sama tahu aku akan menghubungi ayah.

Di sambungan telepon, suara ayah di seberang sana mengalun selembut yang kutahu. Kuutarakan keputusanku untuk ikut tinggal bersamanya, ia hampir berteriak kegirangan pun dengan paman dan bibi yang telah saling berpelukan di depanku. Setelahnya ayah berkata, besok pukul tujuh pagi ia akan menjemputku.

Sembari menutup sambungan, aku tersenyum pupus. Pilihanku meninggalkan tempat ini mungkin saja keputusan paling tepat. Dengan begitu, Jimin tak akan lagi berada di posisi yang merepotkan.

.

.

Satu malam penuh aku mengemasi pakaian, seluruh barang pemberian Jimin tersimpan baik di dalam ransel milikku. Ini kali perdana aku menggunakan benda itu lagi setelah dua tahun lalu, ketika kepindahanku seusai kematian ibu ke rumah paman dan bibi.

Enggan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan lebih layak, paman memintaku menunggu kedatangan ayah di pekarangan rumah. Dari pagar besi sebatas dada, aku memandangi satu-satu konstruksi perumahan di komplek tempatku tinggal. Trotoar jalan, tiang listrik, atap-atap bermoncong tungku perapian. Sampai sudut mataku jatuh ke rumah sebelah, hatiku membiru. Setelah pagi ini berlalu, tak ada lagi Jimin dalam hidupku.

Bermonolog dalam hati, kurasakan kehadiran seseorang yang mendekat sembari menggengam kantung sampah. Aku tahu siapa lelaki itu, ia ayah Jimin. Di hadapanku ia tersenyum dan meminta tolong agar aku membantunya membuang sampah-sampah itu ke gang di belakang rumah. Aku ingin menolak dan mengatakan kalau saja aku sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi ia tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku. Afeksinya serta-merta membuatku menurutinya kala itu.

.

.

.

Setelah membuang sampah-sampah itu, aku melangkah ke luar gang dengan tergesa dan napas putus-putus. Di bibir sekat menuju trotoar jalan, berdiri ayah Jimin. Ia melirik pintu gerbang rumah paman dan bibiku, ayah datang lebih cepat dari yang dijanjikannya. Baru saja aku ingin membungkuk pamit, ia merengkuh tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya lebih dulu. Aku tak tahu maksud perbuatannya saat itu namun dengan spontan kurasakan lenganku yang ikut merengkuh balik tubuhnya. Lalu aku membungkuk dan berjalan menjauh menuju ayah.

Ayah membukakan pintu mobil, sebelum masuk aku melirik bibir gang untuk yang terakhir kali. Lelaki itu pergi setelah menepuk bahu sosok lain yang baru saja muncul dari dalam gang.

Melihatnya aku tahu, pelukannya tadi mewakili anaknya mengucapkan salam perpisahan untukku.

.

.

Aku tak tahu kemana ayah akan membawaku, selama perjalanan ia menceritakan banyak hal.

Katanya, bukan dirinya yang menghamili ibu, jadilah aku bukan darah dagingnya. Mereka dulu sepasang kekasih dan saling sangat mencintai. Sampai di suatu waktu ayah merasa tersakiti akibat kenakalan ibu yang bercumbu bersama lelaki lain. Kemarahannya karena dikhianati membuahkan jarak yang tak tanggung-tanggung antara dirinya dan ibu, ia memutuskan pindah dan tak lagi ingin menemui ibu yang memohon maaf atas kesalahannya. Berita mengenai ibu yang mengandungku pun tak sempat sampai ke telinganya, hingga lima tahun lalu akhirnya salah satu kenalan ibu memberitahunya.

Ia selesai bercerita dan aku tak merespon apa-apa, namun kisahnya membawa pergi seluruh rasa marahku. Aku menyesal pernah menilainya tak adil waktu itu, ia bukanlah pihak yang menciptakan duka di hidupku. Luka yang timbul memang hanyalah sebagaimana laju hidupku. Aku tahu, manusia sepertiku memang tercipta untuk terluka*.

Akibat canggung yang menghantui kedua dari kami, akhirnya ayah menyetel saluran radio. Lagu-lagu melankolis berputar memenuhi pendengaran kami, liriknya ironi mengenai dua kasih yang tak bisa bersatu. Ayah tak tahu aku tidak lagi marah dengannya setelah mendengar kisahnya, ia menaikkan volume suara ke frekuensi lebih besar karena aku yang masih setia tutup mulut. Aku tak suka itu. Nada yang timbul seolah menyudutkanku, menerbangkan pikiranku ke tempat antah berantah tak tersentuh makhluk hidup. Melirik ke luar jendela, aku mengingat ulang sesuatu yang terjadi di ujung gang tempat pembuangan sampah.

Jimin juga ada di sana saat itu. Ia menggenggam kantung sampah yang sama denganku, dan kami sama-sama terkejut. Ia bertanya kemana aku akan pergi, aku tidak memberitahunya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setelahnya ia meminta maaf. Di sana kami membicarakan banyak hal, aku mengembalikan buku teks Bahasa Inggrisnya.

Kuraba ransel butut tempat berteduh seluruh barang-barangku, buku teks itu telah kembali ke empunya yang terdahulu. Satu peninggalan Jimin telah raib dari genggamanku seiring aku yang meninggalkan benar-benar tempatku tinggal selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Ayah di samping terus berusaha membangkitkan pembicaraan denganku, tapi aku tak bisa. Kenangan lampau bersama Jimin masih tetap bersarang dan enggan pergi. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya sekali lagi. Tidak. Aku ingin bersamanya setiap hari, berdiri berbincang ringan dengan botol-botol susu sapi perah pesanan.

Kusentuh bibirku dan masih kurasakan jelas kehangatan bibir lelaki itu di sana. Di dalam sekat gang pembuangan sampah tadi, kami berciuman sebagai pasangan kasmaran yang hendak mengucapkan selamat jalan.

Membalikkan badan, aku berbicara kepada ayah untuk yang pertama kalinya pagi itu.

"Ayah, apakah aneh jika aku jatuh cinta dengan teman lelakiku sendiri?"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

[*] Kutipan Dee Lestari dalam Partikel: Aku kini percaya, manusia dirancang untuk terluka.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Hola, maaf kalau saya suka ngeluh soal karya-karya saya. Jujur, saya pribadi emg bukan orang yang optimis dan selalu takut kalau nantinya bakal ngecewain orang-orang yang baca cerita saya;-;**

 **Saya mau banget bilang minta maaf kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan atau semacamnya tapi kayaknya saya harus ngurangin kebiasaan gabagus yang udah pundung duluan bahkan sebelum mulai. Dan judulnya saya gatau mau kasih judul apa jadi yasudahlah**

 **Ohya saya mau numpang promo hehe. Kalau ada yang berkenan, silahkan mampir ke blog saya: feearch . tumblr . com (tanpa spasi). Itu blog untuk ngepost** _ **fanart-fanart**_ **saya atau mungkin saya bakal nulis drabble drabble gaje buat waktu luang di sana kedepannya^^**

 **Sekali lagi saya mau bilang, jangan bosan-bosan mampir baca fic-fic saya ya. saya ga maksa untuk review atau semacamnya, tulisan saya dibaca saya juga udah seneng hwhw~.~**

– **feea.**


End file.
